


Wake-Up Call

by ashes_of_roses (KendraLuehr)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Confident Kate, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, May/December Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peeping, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sleepy Kisses, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLuehr/pseuds/ashes_of_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seth drunkenly falls asleep in Kate's bed, she tries to finish pleasuring herself (which he'd rudely interrupted). Things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake-Up Call

“Wake-Up Call”

With several slow, practiced rolls of her hips, Kate arched into her prodding fingers and bit into her bottom lip. Her slickness aided in her harsh movements, and a soft gasp caught in her throat, her face pressing into her pillow as she felt herself rapidly approaching that final precipice.

That was when the door opened.

“Move over.”

Kate jerked, quickly retracting her hand and wiping the stickiness onto her sheets. Startled, she glanced over her shoulder when she felt the mattress decompress, her eyes widening as Seth rolled in toward her. “W-what are you doing?” she demanded. “Your bed’s over there!”

“It’s too far,” he muttered, his hot breath sliding over the back of her neck. Her lip curled and she scooted away from him. He _reeked_ of whiskey.

Skin still flushed and heart pounding, Kate curled up into the fetal position and moved even closer toward the edge of the bed. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was still throbbing, and her arousal coupled with Seth’s body warmth was making her ache inside. For once, her natural impulses were betraying her. From behind, he turned in after her and pressed his face in between her shoulder blades, making nonsensical, inebriated noises as his arm slung around her waist. He tightened his hold and Kate squeaked. _This was not happening._

“Seth?” Her voice was tight and uncertain. “Seth, are you awake?”

He grumbled against her neck and squeezed her in closer. Well, _shit._ That had been the exact opposite reaction she’d been hoping for.

They laid there like that for what felt like hours – Kate stiff as a board, and Seth snoring softly against her heated skin. Every time his breath tickled her neck, she felt a responding pull from below her waist. And as much as she didn’t want to – as much as she wanted to _refuse_ – she knew she wouldn’t be getting any sleep until she’d finished what she’d started.

With a deep, quaking breath, Kate wriggled out of her panties (and felt herself bump into Seth’s front a few times) before kicking them onto the floor. Chewing her lip, she waited a beat before sliding her hand back down between her legs. Almost instantly, a spark of pleasure coiled in her stomach and she sighed, arching into her hand as her breathing grew shallow. Beginning to quicken her pace, Kate’s thighs tensed and her hand drove strongly into her heat, her backside brushing against Seth as her slickness coated her fingers. She could feel his hand splay over her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back a gasp as she used her free hand to finger her clit. His snoring continued, so she knew he was still asleep. This was wrong. Oh God, this was _so wrong._

Seth’s hand slipped further still, and Kate froze up when it fell directly over her pulsing center. Her breath caught and she refused to move. But the longer she laid there, the more she realized he hadn’t done it on purpose, and despite her better judgment, she curled her hand around his wrist and dragged him in closer. She wanted to feel him. She didn’t know _why,_ but she wanted it. Perhaps because no man had ever touched her in this way before – perhaps because she was tired of being treated like a _child._

Taking hold of Seth’s middle finger, Kate bit her lip and carefully began dragging it back and forth across her swollen slit. The rougher texture of his touch made her jerk. Eyes fluttering, she suppressed a soft moan before pushing his finger up inside her heat. She forced him to prod and twist at her insides, and her hips circled in an attempt at massaging all of her inner nerve endings. By now, she was slick _– sopping_ – and her bucking movements left her clawing feebly at the mattress as she rode his appendage. That was when he added another finger.

Breathless, Kate’s eyes grew wide and she arched against him, feeling Seth’s mouth at her ear before he placed a series of wet, fevered kisses along her neck. Her mouth fell open, and she released the cry she’d been suppressing for so long.

“That’s it, princess,” he mumbled against her skin. “Come for me…”

His thumb flicked her clit, and that ultimately did her in, her cunt spasming around his scissoring fingers as he growled against her neck. Now doubled over and panting against her pillow, Kate curled her legs and attempted to recover as he – oh _God,_ he was still thrusting his hand into her orgasm, his teeth nipping at her pulse as she shuddered.

“Time to go, alright?”

“What?”

“I _said_ it’s time to _go.”_

Jerking up from her pillow, Kate pushed the hair out of her eyes and squinted. Seth was standing over the bed, disheveled-looking (as usual) and impatient as he tossed her rucksack onto her stomach.

“Get moving,” he snapped.

Embarrassed, Kate discreetly checked under the covers and found that she was fully dressed. _No fucking way._ Had she seriously just had a sex dream? And about _Seth?_

Avoiding his gaze, she quickly rolled out of bed and gathered up her belongings. It was moments like these where she did _not_ want any self-examination.


	2. Pushing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I wasn't going to continue this initially, because I thought it did well as a stand-alone. But then I got a really nice, encouraging comment from MandyN, and thought, "Okay, well why NOT continue?" I'm rapidly regretting not posting this on my hardcore smut page (http://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel), because I tend to save my raunchier stuff for there, and my more "serious" stuff for this page. Ah, well. You live, you learn! :P Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been two weeks since her dream. Two long, _uncomfortable_ weeks of avoidance and quick, shoddy attempts at masturbating in the shower. Kate was too afraid to touch herself in her own bed, given Seth’s unpredictable sleeping patterns as of late. Most nights he adhered to his own bed, but some nights – nights when he’d been _drinking,_ more specifically – he would fall face-first alongside her and curl in toward the warmth of her back. It could have been endearing, had he not been so ripe with booze.

On this particular evening, Seth was sleeping off a hangover while Kate attempted to read. But concentration wasn’t happening. Especially not with her mind focused on _him_ again. She didn’t even know why she found Seth so appealing. He wasn’t _that_ attractive, was he?

Kate glanced over her shoulder, appraising him. Alright, so maybe he was. Either way, she didn’t understand how someone so _biting_ and _rude_ could stir such a dark, delicious craving in her soul. To be frank, it made her question her own sanity. Especially now that she was heading for the motel dresser. Atop the furniture was a long, rectangular mirror that allowed her to see him, and he her, if he so chose to awaken. That was why she’d sought it out.

With a shallow breath, Kate began to disrobe. She peeled her shirt over her head and unfastened her bra, watching her modest, yet perky breasts come into view beneath the sickly lighting of the motel room. Next came her jeans. She wriggled out of them and her panties, stepping out of each pantleg as the garments pooled around her feet. Then she leaned over, propping her elbows on the dresser and gazing closely into her reflection. She thought she saw Seth stir. A tube of chapstick laid within reaching distance, so she knocked it onto the floor, affecting a look of clumsy alarm before bending over at the waist. Arching her rounded bottom, she pretended to fumble for the item before picking it up, then placed it back onto the dresser. Afterward, she grabbed her robe and began to thread her arms through the garment.

About five minutes later, Seth staggered out of bed and pushed past her, not looking her in the eye as he barreled into the bathroom. Before she could even think to speak, he’d already slammed the door.

* * *

 

Seth had been in the bathroom an awfully long time. At one point, Kate had heard the shower turn on, but the water had shut off at least ten minutes ago. She was beginning to worry. And despite the fact she knew it would more than likely upset him, she found herself creeping over toward the door, her teeth biting into her bottom lip as she slowly, carefully began to twist the doorknob. The key was to remain as stealthy as possible. The less he knew, the better. But what Kate saw on the other side made her gasp.

Seth was braced against the bathroom sink, naked and hunkered over with one hand fiercely gripping the porcelain. In the fogged mirror, she could make out the strain on his face, his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as several harsh, trembling breaths heaved in and out of his chest. It took her a moment to realize that his right hand was… _jerking._

Oh, God.

A stifled groan caught in his throat, and Seth continued to pull on himself, Kate’s hand now grasping at the doorframe in order to keep her knees from buckling. She knew this was _wrongwrongwrong,_ and that she should give him his privacy, but she found herself unable to move – unable to _function,_ nor tear her eyes away from the hypnotic sight before her. And no matter where she trained her gaze, she was hopelessly subjected to his harsh, jerky movements and unabashed nudity.

“Goddammit, Kate…”

She froze, her mouth forming into a small ‘o.’ Had he seen her?

Kate continued to stand there, too afraid to blink or breathe, but soon came to the realization that no, Seth had been completely clueless to her arrival. Did that mean he’d…?

_“Fuck.”_

Blushing profusely, a harsh, needy shudder ripped through her at the sound of his voice. He wanted her. Of all the women he’d encountered in town, he wanted _her._ And this time it wasn’t a dream. Barely able to breathe, Kate trailed a trembling hand down beneath the folds of her robe, never taking her eyes off Seth as she, too, sought to pleasure herself. Her fingers dipped into the warm, tight space between her thighs and she pushed upward, biting her lip in order to stifle a soft moan. Subconsciously, she began to mimic the jerks of Seth’s arm. With each thrust of her fingers into her tight, wet slit, she had to suppress a hushed whimper, her free hand moving down to rub at the swollen bud of her clit.

That was when Seth looked up.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Panicked and ashen, Kate froze just as she’d found her most sensitive spot, her mouth falling open as a strangled cry caught in her throat. Seth appeared amused. And despite the awareness of being watched, all he did was slow down the greedy pace of his hand, his body now turning toward her as his smirk grew wolfish. “See something you like, sweetheart?”

Flustered, Kate withdrew her hand from between her legs and slammed the door, now rushing for her clothes as she heard him block her attempts at shutting him out.

“That was a little rude, don’t you think?” he chided. “If I’d been any closer to the door, you could’ve broken my nose! Besides, I asked you a question…”

Kate ignored him. With jittery hands, she lifted her panties off the floor and made an attempt to slip them back on, but Seth stepped directly in front of her, his hand wrapping securely around the smaller portion of her wrist. She gasped when he tugged her forward. At this distance, she could feel the heat – _his_ heat – pooling between them from his lower extremities. She swallowed once, sharply, before releasing a quaking breath. “Seth, let me go.”

“I think you need to be taught a lesson for _spying,”_ he whispered back, loosening his grip around her wrist. Almost apologetically, he rubbed his thumb along the area he’d so harshly seized.

Kate flushed. “Believe me, having you see me like that was punishment enough…”

“What about earlier?” he darkly reminded her. “When you were bent over like a little cocktease?”

She swallowed, biting her lip as the heat of his breath scorched her quivering mouth. He was _so close,_ and she couldn’t stop trembling like a small, virginal little schoolgirl.

“I know you did that on purpose, Kate. You may be smart, but you’re not a very good actress.”

She lifted her eyes then, all dark with defiance. “And what if I did?” she provoked. “What would you say to that?”

Seth’s jaw tightened. With his hand once more encircling her wrist, he gruffly swung her around before slamming her back against the wall. Kate’s head collided with the hard surface and his lips latched greedily onto her pulsepoint, his tongue darting out to taste the salt of her skin as he palmed her through her robe.

Oh, _God._

Eyes heavy-lidded and like a winter storm, Kate took his free hand in hers and guided it beneath her robe, pressing his fingers up against her aching cunt. A soft, mewling gasp caught in her throat as she began to grind her wetness into his open palm. 

Seth gave a sharp exhale. Despite the fact he didn’t take orders from _anyone,_ he was quick to obey Kate’s unspoken request. Setting to work on massaging the sensitivity between her legs, he kept his eyes focused on her face, entranced by her sighs and flushed cheeks as she clawed at his shoulders.

Kate was frustrated that Seth wouldn’t kiss her. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down to her level, now forcing his mouth over hers in a rough, bruising kiss that left them staggering against the wall. With her hips rolling urgently into his massaging hand, she broke the kiss to bring her lips to his neck, now dotting several wet, open-mouthed kisses along his skin as she fumbled with removing her robe. Beginning to roll her hips back and forth in harsh, metronome-like movements, her breath grew shallow as she continued to grind into Seth’s searching hand.   

Seth was admittedly stunned by Kate’s aggression, but was in no position to be complaining. He rather _liked it_ when women were unpredictable. Between their bodies, his erection pressed hard into her midriff. “Had I known you were so eager, I would’ve quit being such a gentleman,” he whispered in a hoarse timbre, roughly crashing his mouth into hers before grazing her tongue with his.

Digging her nails into Seth’s shoulders, Kate bit down on his bottom lip and whined softly, her pitiful, keening cries becoming muffled against his lips as he finger-fucked her with a hard, steady rhythm. Wanting to increase the level of penetration, she bent her knees to lower herself onto his driving appendages, her hips pumping and rolling as she bit back a sharp cry.

This was it – _this was what she wanted._ Rough, raw abandon without a concern for the consequence. Sliding a shaking hand between them, Kate curled her fingers around him and gave a firm, purposefully slow stroke. “What do you want?” she asked, her lashes lowered and breasts heaving. “How do you want me?” Biting her lip, Kate began to increase the speed of her administrations, allowing Seth to jerk through the tight ring of her fingers as her mouth brushed over his.

Unbidden, his cock pulsed in response to her soft cries. His fingers weaved through her hair in order to _yank_ as she pumped him nice and rough. Swallowing, Seth leaned his palms against the wall in order to support himself. “Kate — _fuck.”_   
  
_How do you want me?_ The words echoed in his mind, his thoughts aflame with the possibilities. Finally, he rasped, “Bend over – put your palms flat against the wall and spread your legs for me.”

In most case scenarios, Kate had fantasies about being in control – after all, it was something that she was so frequently robbed of – but with Seth, she trusted him and wanted to make him happy. It was why she was willing to hand over the reins and plead with him to take charge. And in this particular instance, he didn’t disappoint.

With a coy little smile, Kate released his arousal and slowly backed away from him, her hand reaching down to cup a petite breast. Rolling and massaging her nipple, she leaned against the wall and spread her legs. This wasn’t _entirely_ what Seth had asked for, but in her sexual exploration, she enjoyed testing just what sort of stimulation worked best. Biting her lip, Kate relinquished her breast and rubbed at her dampened thighs, now rotating to face the wall as he requested. With her legs about shoulder-width apart, she placed her palms flat against the wall and she arched her back. She then turned to look at Seth over her shoulder, her eyes dusky and lips parted as she silently pleaded with him to touch her.

By this point, Seth was barely able to breathe. He took a few slow steps toward her, admiring her firm, rounded curves as his eyes raked along the pleasing sight. His hand pressed against the small of her back, and then he paused, lowering his eyes toward her derriere.  

Kate’s breath hitched and she arched her spine, attempting to get Seth to do _something,_  but he didn’t move. By this point she was throbbing, and her legs quivered with anticipation. That was when he smacked her bottom.

With a soft gasp, Kate staggered against the wall in surprise. Then unexpectedly, a white-hot heat flooded her core as the nettled, stinging sensation burned beneath his imprint. Her lips parted and she took in a quaking breath, embarrassed by how much wetter she’d become with that single smack. Her thighs were now sticky and she squirmed, wanting to alleviate the ache by touching herself.

 _“Please,”_  she begged brokenly. In truth, Kate was uncertain of what she was asking, but she knew she wanted  _more._  Groping blindly behind her, she attempted to palm Seth between the legs, but he was out of her reach. She gave a frustrated huff and placed her hand between her own thighs instead, stroking her slit as she silently dared him to deal with her indiscretion. She rolled her hips and whimpered, now turning to lock eyes with him over her shoulder.

Quickly, Seth snatched her wrist and pressed her hand back to the wall. _“Don’t_ touch what’s _mine,”_ he breathed into her ear, his voice a low, savage murmur. Relinquishing his grip on her wrist, he dipped his hand down to where she’d been so dutifully caressing herself.

Seth’s lips remained by her ear and Kate shuddered, allowing his hand to drift between her legs and stroke the slick, sensitive flesh. A broken whine escaped her lips and she yelped when, without warning, the flat of his palm yet again connected with the curve of her backside. The force of the blow caused her to jolt against the wall, her breasts heaving as he grabbed her hips and tugged her snugly against his front.

Kate breathed Seth’s name and bowed forward, attempting to gain penetration as she impatiently rolled her hips. For a moment she thought he might be punishing her – the silence was  _alarming_  – but then he drove forward and she choked on a gasp, her eyes falling shut as she arched and sank willingly onto his length. Seth filled her to completion and she placed her hands over his, now wriggling her hips in a desperate attempt at getting him to move. “Hurry up,” she pleaded, undulating against him. 

She was so eager and so  _ready_ and  _willing._  Every move Kate made, each touch and contact left her desperation exposed. And all for him. It would be so easy to take advantage of her in this position, but Seth cared about Kate Fuller. No matter how much he enjoyed deluding himself on that account, he _knew_ it was true.

 _Hurry._  The plea was anxious, and he was more than willing to fulfill her needs. “Shhh,” he shushed her in a whisper, his mouth pressing to her ear as he slowly began to quicken his pace. His exploring fingers greedily rolled over her breasts.

With her hands still flat against the wall, Kate yelped as Seth used her own hips to push her into a steady rhythm, her hair falling into her line of vision as she met him thrust for thrust. As each pound into her body jerked her off the ground, Kate cried out, her mouth falling open as Seth’s hands tweaked and rolled her nipples between his attentive fingers. She was practically melting in his arms as he fucked her, her soft, mewling noises becoming muffled as she bit into her bottom lip.

In her ear, Seth lowly rasped, “What set you off today, baby girl?”

Kate’s eyelids fluttered. How the hell was he still _talking?_ She could barely breathe, let alone speak…

Flustered, she managed to look back at Seth over her shoulder, her body rising and falling against him as she struggled for breath. Leaning back toward him, she pressed a deep, open-mouthed kiss against his lips, her hips rolling and grinding into his as she whimpered. “You,” she finally spoke, her mouth brushing lightly against his. “Y-you…I realized that you might want me, and I just…I _had_ to.”

That did it. With increased aggression, Seth bit at the nape of her neck and frantically drove into her welcoming body. Her sharp, ecstatic cries made him groan into her skin. Kate arched against him then and cried out, her fingers clawing at the wall as her cunt began to flex around his pulsing member.

“That’s it, princess,” he whispered in her ear, now feverishly rolling his thumb over her clit. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Struck by deja vus, Kate found she could only mewl weakly in response. With her cheek pressed flat against the wall and her teeth biting into her fist, she stifled a harsh, keening cry as she gripped around his driving hardness. Seth came not long after, his frame weakly slumping over hers as his rasping breath scorched her shoulders. He paused to press a kiss against her neck, appeased by her sighs of girlish pleasure.

“Again?” she weakly asked.

Seth gave a breathy, incredulous chuckle. “Maybe we should take the bed this time.” Pulling Kate away from the wall, he pressed a firm, needy kiss to her lips before lifting her up into his arms.


End file.
